el legendario equipo 7
by alichaSxS
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, ellos la necesitaban, cada uno a su manera...-


_El legendario equipo 7_

_El equipo entrenado por sanins_

_Los ninjas más fuertes de su aldea _

_Los shinobis dignos de temer_

Son cosas que se escuchaban casi a diario por las calles de las diferentes aldeas ninjas, los cuatro integrantes del equipo 7, habían pasado de ser solo un equipo shinobi mas, a ser el mas conocido por todo el mundo ninja, todos sabían que era mejor no buscarse problemas con ellos, conocían la historia de cada integrante, sabían las habilidades de cada miembro del equipo, estaban al tanto de los riesgos que tomaban al encontrárselos en un campo de batalla, pero, como toda fortaleza, ellos tenían una debilidad.

Un integrante de ese equipo, era el punto débil que destruiría el equilibrio entre ellos, no era que fuera inútil en el campo de batalla, por que se sabia que era mas que capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, sino , que era la unión entre los ninjas de aquel escuadrón, si desaparecía, los demás no soportarían la perdida y eso seria el inicio de su fin.

_Sakura Haruno_

La ninja medico mas poderosa de las 5 naciones ninjas, sobrepasando el nivel de su maestra, la sanin Tsunade Senju, era lo que mantenía unido al equipo 7, todos necesitaban y dependían de ella, claro, cada uno a su modo.

_**Iniciando su carrera como ninja por llamar la atención de un chico, nunca imagino que su decisión le trajera tanta tristeza y soledad, y mucho menos el dolor de perder a su familia durante un ataque enemigo a la caravana donde sus padres viajaban; comprendió a temprana edad el sentimiento de traición y de abandono, la frustración de la ineptitud y la desesperación de perder a alguien cercano sin este estar muerto.**_

_Kakashi Hatake_

Dependía de su alumna para mantener quietos a los dos chicos que formaban parte de su unidad, Sasuke y Naruto, se sentía el padre de los tres, porque aun que tuvieran 17 años seguían siendo los críos que conoció, sabia que había hecho lo correcto al pasarlos en esa prueba del cascabel, con eso, se sentía feliz y tranquilo, tenia a la hija que nunca tuvo y a los dos hijos que nunca deseo, pero no dejaba de verlos como hijos y compañeros, cuidándolos y enseñándoles lo necesario para valerse de si mismos, y poder trabajar en equipo coordinando y planeando sus movimientos, cubriendo las espaldas y debilidades de sus compañeros.

_**Cuando eran niños, Kakashi solía pensar que ese equipo no tendría un futuro muy claro permaneciendo juntos, después de todo, estaba formado por un vengador, un huérfano bromista y una niña mimada y sin línea sucesora.**_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Necesitaba a la pelirrosa para sentir el amor de una familia, puesto que entre ellos, la relación hermano-mayor-cabeza-hueca y hermana-menor-con-carácter-de-los-mil-demonios había crecido con el paso de los años dejando de lado ese amor platónico que el rubio sentía por ella; ambos sabían lo que significaba perder a alguien cercano, el a Jiraya y ella a su familia, dependieron el uno del otro cuando las tragedias ocurrieron, y velaron por el sueño del otro durante las largas noches que siguieron a sus perdidas.

_**El no tenia padres, no tenia familia propia y todo el mundo lo adiaba por algo que el no podía controlar, entro a la academia y para llamar la atención gastaba bromas a diestra y siniestra, comenzó el equipo 7 odiando a un compañero y babeando por su compañera.**_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sabia que necesitaba a la pelirrosa mas que nadie, no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero la necesitaba cerca para relajarse, la anhelaba para tener paz consigo mismo, ella hacia que los fantasmas del pasado quedaran en el olvido, con su sola presencia, el pensamiento de la venganza pasaba a segundo plano, con una sonrisa hacia que titubeara en sus decisiones y con escucharla hablar, replanteaba sus prioridades. Esto le gustaba y lo aterraba, se había vuelto dependiente sin siquiera notarlo, había dejado de pensar en matar a su hermano y vengar su plan para comenzar a imaginar un futuro junto a ella.

_**Su vida había sido un infierno después de que su familia muriera, estaba solo en su mundo, intento no hacer ningún tipo de lazo con nadie y lo logro hasta que el equipo 7 fue formado, allí conocería de nueva cuenta el sentimiento de cariño y lo que se siente tener a una familia**_

Una misión normal, nada podía salir mal, se trataba de una simple misión de reconocimiento, con el Uchiha de regreso a la aldea, las misiones de peligro pasaron a ser propiedad del equipo 7, por eso, esta misión les extraño, este tipo de cosas las hacia el clan Inuzuka, pero no desobedecieron ordenes y partieron a realizan la tarea en mano.

Descubrieron que se equivocaron el pensar que esta misión seria fácil al percatarse de que había miembros del ANBU Raiz pisándoles los talones en su camino de vuelta, sabían que Danzo los había mandado para acabar con el legendario equipo 7 puesto que representaban una amenaza a sus planes de golpe de estado, esta misión, había sido solo para sacarlos de la aldea a los cuatro y poder poner como escusa ante su asesinato que habían muerto en acción.

Hicieron un alto para dejar que los ANBUS los alcanzaran y se pusieron en posición de pelea preparándose para una larga lucha donde pelearían para sobrevivir.

La batalla comenzó segundos después desatándose asi una gran destrucción en el bosque causada por los puños de la pelirrosa al hacer contacto con la tierra, un jutsu de fuego salió disparado en su dirección pero fue detenido por otro jutsu del elemento agua enviado por la chica

_-nee Kakashi-sensei, me enseñara algún jutsu de agua?- pregunto curiosa una niña de 13 años_

_-cuando termines tu entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama te enseñare- dijo poniéndole una mano en el cabello desordenando sus rosadas hebras_

_-entonces es una promesa- la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja_

-Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto al perder de vista a su compañera

-muevete Naruto!- grito el moreno utilizando un chidori para atravesar al ANBU que estaba apunto de atacar al rubio, ambos observaron a su derecha que la chica de su equipo hacia la misma posición con las manos que los miembro del clan Hyuga para hacer su movimiento del puño gentil

_-sabes Naruto, creo que deberías invitar a Hinata al baile de primavera-_

_-por que crees eso Sakura-chan?, cada ves que le hablo se pone rara, una ves se desmayo- dijo recordando y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermanita_

_-baka-_

Los ninjas de Danzo no dejaban de atacar sin tregua alguna a los 4 ninjas de la hoja, estos a su ves, se defendía mostrando una gran coordinación al contraatacar, era una danza mortal para los shinobis que habían sido entrenados por Raiz, los movimientos del equipo 7 eran fluidos y letales, cada uno sabia en que momento atacar y en que momento defender, utilizando la menor cantidad de chakra posible, pero aun asi obteniendo un devastador daño, el equipo liderado por Kakashi se deshacía de los seguidores del viejo ambicioso.

De un momento a otro, el sello del Uchiha se había activado brindándole mas fuerza para eliminar a los que se cruzaban en su camino, nada podía detenerlo hasta que vio algo que lo horrorizo, su compañera, amiga y secretamente, su amor, estaba llena de golpes y quemaduras en brazos y piernas, el cabello lo tenia lleno de tierra y de hojas.

_-Sakura-_

_-eh?- la chica andaba distraída que no noto la mirada del moreno sobre su abdomen_

_-que es eso?- señalo la herida_

_-oh, eso?. es el recuerdo de mi lucha con Sasori, por mas que la cure, no desaparece la cicatriz-_

_-hm- siguió observando la marca hasta que un vendaje en el brazo le llamo la atención, la chica adivino su pensamiento y contesto_

_-no logre evitar del todo una bola de fuego durante mi última misión-_

Ella se encontraba luchando a Taijutsu contra tres Anbus que no le daban tiempo de curarse las heridas, causándole asi mas daños a su cuerpo, el moreno se iba acercando pero fue detenido por mas ANBUS que salieron de la nada y lo comenzaron a atacar.

-ah!- se quejo la chica al sentir que una espada se clavaba el su brazo, volteo la vista para ver al responsable y con un leve movimiento de manos, hizo un jutsu de aire para mandarlo a volar por los aires siendo después golpeado con un puño lleno de chakra cortesía de la chica pelirrosa que ocasiono que el ninja volara por el campo de batalla y aterrizara sobre otros mas que intentaban acabar con el maestro dela kunoichi

Horas después, ya casi sin chakra, el equipo 7 seguía ofreciendo pelea a los shinobis que restaban, hasta que de momento, el tiempo se congelo al ver a su compañera de equipo interponerse entre un ataque dirigido a los dos chicos que consideraba sus hermanos que seguramente los hubiera matado, gracias a una pequeña barrera de chakra, no había recibido el impacto de lleno, pero las heridas que el ataque había ocasionado eran de gravedad poniendo su vida en riesgo, sus compañeros encolerizados, y cegados por la rabia, atacaron sin tregua a los pocos shinobis aun de pie acabando con ellos en cuestión de lo que parecían segundos.

Regresaron al lado de la chica y el Uchiha la tomo en brazos para después salir disparado de allí con dirección a la aldea de Konoha con sus compañeros pisándole los talones con la misma aura de preocupación

al llegar a la aldea, como rayos atravesaron la laza con destino al hospital, con la velocidad que llevaban, solo se podía ver borrones de colores; una ves en el hospital, fueron atendidos por una enfermera que al ver el estado de la Haruno, corrió como nunca en su vida a llamar a Tsunade, mientras repartía indicaciones de que se prepararan para una larga cirugía juzgando por la apariencia de la chica.

Segundos despues de que la chica desapareciera por los pasillos del edificio, otra enfermera llego con una camilla, indico al Uchiha la pusiera allí y se fue con todo y camilla con dirección a la sala de operaciones recién preparada, en ese momento, vieron a Tsunade pasar junto a ellos para entrar por la misma habitación por la que la camilla entro.

Minutos, horas, días, no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado esperando fuera de esa sala de operaciones, seguían heridos y sin energias, pero ninguno de los tres había movido un solo musculo desde que la luz roja que indicaba que el quirofano estaba en uso se había encendido.

Mucho tiempo despues, la luz por fin se apago, como resortes los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaban a una cansada Hokage, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda, cuando los volteo a ver su cara reflejaba derrota, tristeza y furia hacia si misma, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Les habían quitado a su Sakura-chan….

Entraron al quirófano donde su compañera reposaba sobre la mesa de operaciones, estaba pálida y con el rostro machado en sangre, sudor y lagrimas, los hombros desnudos, estaban repletos de quemaduras y cortes, las manos no estaban en mejores condiciones que el resto de su cuerpo , aun tenia heridas abiertas pero ya no sangraban.

permanecieron allí durante largo rato, los tres llorando, Naruto se encontraba de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras repetía _lo siento_ una y otra ves, Kakashi se había aferrado a la mesa para no caer presa del dolor, su único ojo visible derramaba las lagrimas que no habían caído desde la muerte de sus compañeros de la época del cuarto, en su cabeza solo se repetía _le falle, no la cuide, no la protegí, _el moreno no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, se había recargado en la pared que le quedo mas cerca para no perder el equilibrio mientras que sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, confidente y compañera, el lloraba sin embargo, no derramaba ni una sola lagrima, sentía que su interior se desgarraba, sabia que lloraba internamente, lo ultimo de sanidad que le quedaba, se había esfumado cuando la vida de la pelirrosa llego a su fin.

Nada volvería a ser igual para ellos, la luz que evitaba la oscuridad se había extinto, sabían que no superarían del todo aquella perdida, pero intentarían salir adelante por ella.

con nueva determinación, Naruto se seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se levanto del piso y quitándose el collar del cuello, tomo la mano de la chica y allí deposito la pequeña joya, le mando una pequeña sonrisa para después mirar a los otros 2 hombres en la habitación

-ella no querría vernos tristes por su partida, nos hubiera lanzado hasta Suna de habernos visto- dijo un poco burlon, pero era un hecho que en ese momento lo único que no sentía era alegría

-hmp- el moreno avanzo hasta la chica y de su porta kunais saco un pequeño emblema del símbolo Uchiha, lo puso en la misma mano donde el rubio había dejado su collar, después de hacerlo, se agacho a besar los labios de la chica y se dirigió a la puerta donde el rubio lo esperaba

-los cuidare por ti, no prometo que no se maten, pero evitare llegar tarde para no darles tiempo de hacer nada- dijo y revolvió los cabellos de la chica, se quito los guantes que llevaba puestos y los dejo en la mano vacía de la chica, después le beso la frente a la pelirrosa y salió de la sala acompañando a los otros 2 para después irse a la casa que los 4 habían compartido desde la vuelta del Uchiha hacia solo 2 años.

xXxXxX

Al dia siguiente, se realizo el funeral de una de las kunoichis mas importantes y queridas por a aldea, todos en Konoha asistieron a rendir su pésame a la hokage y al resto del equipo 7, quienes se encontraban hasta el frente de la gente, llenos de vendajes y uno que otro parche cubriendo leves cortes.

-siempre pensé que yo seria el primero en irme- susurro el rubio

-hmp, ese hubiera sido yo de no ser por ella-

-opino lo mismo que Naruto- hablo el peligris

-que? que usted seria el primero en irse?-

-no, que tu serias el primero- se burlo un poco

-eh!, sensei! Que cruel es- se quejo el rubio mirando a la hokage dar su discurso

-hmp- los tres guardaron silencio una ves Tsunade dejo de hablar, uno a uno los aldeanos se fueron yendo del cementerio, dejando solo a 4 personas atrás, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi.

-una ves, me dijo que si moría, lo haría defendiendo a los dos idiotas que tenia por compañeros- hablo la rubia mas para ella misma que para los miembros del equipo 7 -no se equivoco-

_-Ino-cerda, el color negro no se ve bien en ti, mejor viste de morado o algo asi- dijo una pelirrosa al ver a su amiga ponerse una bandana de color negro_

_-cállate frentona, todos los colores se ven bien en mi persona- dijo quitándose el protector y dejándolo a un lado_

Esa era la razón por la cual Ino iba vestida de morado al funeral de su amiga.

-adiós frentona- se despidió de los hombres y se fue a su casa

Los tres hombres, siguieron su ejemplo unos minutos después, dejando tras ellos, la prueba física de que alguna ves existió Haruno Sakura.

En el epitafio de la tumba, se podía leer:

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Una buena amiga,_

_Una cariñosa hija,_

_Una gran hermana_

_Y una excelente persona_

_-Kakashi-sensei, deje de llegar tarde!-_

_-hai hai-_

_._

_._

_-Naruto deja de hacer ese jutsu pervertido!-_

_-jejeje, pero que tiene de malo Sakura-chan?-_

_._

_._

_-Sasuke "hmp" NO es una palabra!-_

_-hmp-_

_._

_._


End file.
